This application is based on and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 with respect to Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-354556 filed on Nov. 21, 2000, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention generally relates to a vehicle seat. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a seat sliding device for a vehicle having a lock mechanism for releasably locking the seat in place.
A known seat sliding device is disclosed in published European Patent Application No. EP 0960763 A2. This seat slide device includes a lock lever forming a component of a lock mechanism. The lock lever is movably and rotatably mounted on an upper rail through a pin. Nail portions which are formed on the lock lever are fitted into engaging holes formed on the upper and lower rails so that the upper rail can be locked to the lower rail.
With this construction, various components of the lock mechanism such as the lock lever and the pin which supports the lock lever are disposed outside the upper rail and the nail portions of the lock lever are fitted into the engaging holes from the outside of both rails toward the inside of the rails. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a space for allowing the movement of the components and the movement and rotation of the lock lever at the outside of both rails. This typically requires a relatively large space.
A need thus exists for an improved seat sliding device for a vehicle which is not as susceptible to the drawbacks discussed above.
According to the present invention, a seat sliding device for a vehicle includes a lower rail adapted to be fixed to the floor of the vehicle, an upper rail adapted to be fixed to the vehicle seat and movably mounted on the lower rail for forward and rearward movement, and a releasable lock mechanism disposed between the lower rail and the upper rail for locking the upper rail in position relative to the lower rail. The lock mechanism has a lock lever disposed within sections of the upper and lower rails and extending forward and rearward, with the lock lever being movably mounted on the upper rail. The lock mechanism also has a nail portion formed on the lock lever and adapted to be selectively fitted into engaging holes formed on the upper and lower rails from inside the upper and lower rails toward outside the upper and lower rails, an urging mechanism positioned within the sections of the lower and upper rails for urging the lock lever toward its locking condition, and an operating mechanism for operating the lock lever.
The lock lever and the urging mechanism forming components of the lock mechanism are disposed in the sections of both rails, and the nail portion of the lock lever is fitted into the engaging holes from the inside of both rails toward the outside. Therefore, it is not necessary to maintain a space for allowing the movement of the components of the lock mechanism and the movement and rotation of the lock lever at the outside of both rails. Thus, a relatively compact seat sliding device can be obtained.
According to another aspect of the invention, a seat sliding device for a vehicle includes a lower rail adapted to be fixed to the floor of the vehicle and provided with a plurality of engaging holes, and an upper rail adapted to be fixed to a seat of the vehicle and movably mounted on the lower rail for forward and rearward movement, with the upper rail being provided with a plurality of engaging holes and having a pair of side walls. A lock lever is movably mounted on the upper rail at a position between the side walls of the upper rail, and includes outwardly extending engaging portions that engage the engaging holes in the lower and upper rails to lock the upper rail relative to the lower rail. A spring member is positioned between the side walls of the upper rail and applies a biasing force to the lock lever urging the engaging portions outwardly to engage the engaging holes of the upper and lower rails.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a vehicle seat sliding device includes a lower rail adapted to be fixed to the floor of the vehicle and an upper rail adapted to be fixed to the vehicle seat and movably mounted on the lower rail for forward and rearward sliding movement, with the upper rail and lower rail together defining an interior. A lock lever is movably mounted on the upper rail, is positioned within the interior of the upper and lower rails and has engaging portions that extend outwardly towards the exterior of the upper and lower rails to engage the engaging holes in the lower and upper rails to lock the upper rail relative to the lower rail. A spring member is operatively associated with the lock lever to urge the engaging portions outwardly into engagement with the engaging holes of the upper and lower rails, and an operation member is operatively associated with the lock lever to move the lock lever in a direction for disengaging the engaging portions from the engaging holes in the upper and lower rails.